


Dinner, Tea, or Me

by Arvanion



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Just Married, Saber Is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: Saber reads up on newlyweds and tries to put her knowledge into practice.





	Dinner, Tea, or Me

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing I tossed together to ease up after a long day.

Rin hums happily to herself as she makes her way up the stairs to her apartment. Sure, it's been a long day, but she's finally headed home. And if that home isn't quite as big as her manor back in Fuyuki--well, so what? No matter what size it is, what matters is that she has someone to share it with.

She skips the last two steps, twists the key in the lock, and throws the door open as she calls out. "Hey, Saber, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Rin. Would you like dinner, tea, or me?"

Rin does a double-take.

While Saber maintains her usual demure posture, her attire is anything but. She's wearing a brief lacy-edged apron and, as far as Rin can tell, nothing else.

As for what she said--well, Rin's heard similar things said in a number of romantic comedies (and rather less romantic, less comedic shows), but Saber delivered her line with the same tone of voice one would use to discuss the weather.

"Rin?"

Rin realizes she's been standing halfway through the door, her jaw slack, for at least the past twenty seconds. She blushes furiously and steps the rest of the way inside before hurriedly shutting the door behind her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rin demands, tripping over her words.

"Obviously, I am seducing you."

"You _what_?" Rin holds up a hand to forestall any further response. "Okay, wait, wait. Just... hold on a second."

Saber tilts her head to the side. (The apron shifts with it. Rin blushes and looks away.)

"Let's, uh... let's start at the beginning here. What gave you this idea in the first place?"

"I did some reading about relationships," says Saber. "Since my last was hardly conventional, I thought it would be best to start with basics."

"Uh-huh."

"Therefore, I began researching the sort of things that newlyweds do to bond with each other. This 'three choices' business featured prominently in many of the sources I found."

"Sure, I guess."  _Sheesh, she sounds like she's giving a book report._

"And since it was suggested that these choices should be presented in a seductive manner, I attired myself accordingly." Saber gestures at her apron.

" _Ooooookay_ , that's where you lost me."

"What do you mean?"

Rin rubs at her forehead. "Look, there's more to being seductive than putting on the right outfit and saying the right words. You have to really commit to it."

"How so?"

The question catches Rin off-guard. "Uh... I guess striking a sexy pose is part of it..."

"I am unsure of what qualifies for that criteria."

Rin buries her face in her hands. Even without a "sexy pose" to draw her in, she's having a hell of a time tearing her eyes away from Saber. _I'd rather tear away that apron... no, Rin! Focus!_

"Ugh, never mind. As for the whole 'three choices' thing--you can't just bring it up like you're taking my order at a restaurant!"

"I am meant to ask your preferences--"

"Yeah, but the point of saying that is to make sure that I pick you over any of the other stuff! That's what the pose is for, too."

Saber considers that for a moment. "Hm. I see." She crosses her arms thoughtfully. "Clearly, I still have a lot to learn."

Rin stifles a laugh.  _You think so?_

"Perhaps you could demonstrate the proper technique for me?" Saber says in a diffident voice. "I think that observing it in action would help me greatly with the theory."

Rin makes a noise of utter befuddlement, her cheeks flaming. "N-n-now hold on a second, don't you think that..." But she trails off as she catches a glint of mischief in Saber's eyes, and a belated realization strikes her.

"Oh," remarks Saber. "You figured it out."

"Of all the... I mean, that is..." Rin splutters for a few moments more, feeling like her entire head is about to combust. "Did you seriously just...?"

"I was so close, too." Saber shakes her head mournfully. "If I'd managed it a little longer..." She shrugs. (The apron shifts again. Rin bites her lip.) "Well, I guess there's no helping it. I'll just--"

"H-hold on!"

"Hm?"

Rin toys fitfully with the hem of her shirt. "I... uh... well..." She gulps and finally blurts out what she's thinking. "I never said I _wouldn't_ demonstrate."

"Oh?" Saber raises an eyebrow, her grin turning smug.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin shakes her head. "Go... go put some clothes on or whatever, and then wait outside. I'll let you know when to come back in."

Saber chuckles triumphantly. "Of course, Rin." She turns to walk into the bedroom, stripping off the apron and tossing it back over her shoulder as she does. "Here. You'll need this."

 

A few minutes later, with Saber leaning against the wall outside the apartment door, Rin takes a deep breath and smooths out the apron. It feels like it's going to fall off at any moment, but she suppose that's just part of the expectation.  _Okay... I'm ready_. "You can come in!" she calls, trying not to let her voice betray her nervousness.

Saber enters with rather more drama than necessary, loudly jingling the keys and scuffing her shoes against the mat. "I'm home, Rin!"

Rin rounds the corner, making a languid lean against the wall, and uses her most alluring voice. Even to her, it sounds ridiculous. "Welcome home, Saber." She steps closer, an exaggerated sway in her hips.

"Would you like dinner..."

The distance between them is rapidly diminishing.

"...tea..."

Rin stops right in front of Saber--close enough to kiss, if either of them leans the slightest bit forward.

"...or _me_?"


End file.
